


Moving

by almondina



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondina/pseuds/almondina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Hardy talk while packing up her house. (Does not name killer, but probably best to have seen the entire series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> From a fic prompt on tumblr:  
> Alec/Ellie. Nothing too obvious or explicit, just them being close and "recovering" from emotional trauma together, maybe sharing personal stuff with slight tiny almost not-there fluff. Slight hintings at feelings.

Hardy stood in the unfamiliar kitchen, wordlessly wrapping glasses in newspaper before placing them into the nearby box. 

“I thought you were supposed to be resting,”

“I am.” Hardy barely glanced over at the woman in the doorway. 

“Looks like you’re packing up my glassware,” Ellie Miller replied, walking over and taking the box from him.

“It’s fine.”

“Sit,” Ellie ordered. Hardy grumbled but surprisingly dragged one of the kitchen stools over to sit on. He unconsciously touched his chest, placing his hand over the scar of his pacemaker surgery. Knowing that he wouldn't stand for anything less, Ellie placed the box on the counter nearby and started handing him glasses to wrap.

Tom and Fred were sleeping over at Ellie’s sister’s tonight so they’d be out of her hair as she finished packing for their move across town. She had been surprised when Hardy had grumbled out his offer to help her pack. From the look on his face at the time, he had been a bit surprised himself. He was so hard to read; the man made no sense to her. 

“I read the article about Sandbrook,” she suddenly blurted out, turning to face him. Hardy stilled in his movements and nodded without meeting her eye.

“I was wondering when you’d ask about that,” he sighed.

“Why did you do it, sir?”

“Do what, Ellie?” He still refused to meet her eye, concentrating way too much on wrapping the current tumbler in his hands.

“Take the fall for that DS. I know the article said that it was because he was on your team, but - “

“She,” Hardy corrected quietly.

“She, whatever,” Ellie said dismissively, reaching up into the cabinets for the last of the glasses. “It still is ridiculous. I can’t see you doing that for me or anyone else on the team.”

“You can’t make that assumption,” he replied. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do for you.” Ellie turned back in surprise.

“Sir?” The syllable bounced around the bare walls of the room. 

They both fell silent. Ellie felt as though Hardy was about to say something important and barely dared to breathe.

“She was my wife,” he said at last.

“What?”

“The DS. The one who lost the evidence,” he looked very intently at the floor, silent again for a few moments. “I didn't want my daughter to know that about her mother… but then the story somehow got out into the press, twisted so that I…” he trailed off into silence. Ellie was stunned. She had heard him leave almost desperate voice mails asking his daughter to call him. She never thought that… 

“Is that why you've been such a prick?” Ellie asked before she could help it. Hardy burst out laughing, much to her shock. 

She stared at him. His entire face lit up when he laughed and he looked years younger. His normally dull eyes sparkled with mirth. He really had a gorgeous smile.

“Sorry, no,” he replied, his uncharacteristic grin fading away. “I've always had a gift for rubbing people the wrong way. I stopped caring a long time ago.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Which part?”

“That you don’t care. I think you care a lot and that’s why you don’t let anyone in,” she said boldly. “You piss people off so that they don’t try to get close to you.”

“Well, apparently it’s not working,” he retorted, looking at her pointedly.

“I think you need a hug.”

“What?!” Hardy looked at her like she was insane. “Have you lost your bloody mind?”

Ellie ignored him and walked over to face him. The height of the stool made her almost eye-level with him. It was strange to be able to look into his eyes for once. 

He reminded Ellie of that time when they were entertaining the thought of getting a dog. She and Joe had gone without Tom to the animal rescue to look at the pups. They ended up not getting one when Ellie discovered she was pregnant, but she always remembered their eyes. Sad and scared and desperate for affection.

Hardy looked like that now. She wondered if he always looked like this and she just never noticed before.

Without another word, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He rested his chin on her shoulder, but didn't move to return the hug.

“Thank you for getting the surgery,” she said quietly. She felt him inhale shakily and turn his head away from her. Tentatively, he draped his arms loosely around her. Ellie smiled a bit. 

“I couldn't leave you alone in the Former Detectives Club,” he muttered. He sounded uncomfortable, but made no effort to move himself out of her embrace.

“I never asked,” Ellie said after a few moments. “What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Emma.” His voice shook a little. Ellie’s heart broke.

This poor man had done everything to protect his little girl, everything to make things right for the victims of every case he had and he was still this broken and alone.

“Tell me about Emma.” 

Over her shoulder, Hardy smiled a bit in spite of himself as he began to talk about his daughter.


End file.
